gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diva (Song)
Diva ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Die Diva in dir, und wird von Blaine, Brittany, Tina und Unique gesungen. Sie leiten damit die "Diva"-Woche ein und führen sich während des Songs so auf, sprich sie lassen sich stylen und laufen Diva-mäßig einen Catwalk entlang, wo sie nebenbei für die Fotografen posen. Das Original stammt von Beyoncé aus deren drittem Album "I Am... Sasha Fierce" aus dem Jahr 2008. Lyrics Unique: Hoh! (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): I'm a, a diva (Yeah Diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Oh!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah!) Blaine und Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): (Brittany: Na, na, na) Diva is a female version of a hustla (New Directions-Mädchen: Eeehh) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (New Directions-Mädchen: Eeehh) (Brittany: Na, na, na) Diva is a female version of a hustla (Of a hustla!) (New Directions-Mädchen: Eeehh) Of a hustla (Yeah), of a, of a hustla (Oh) (New Directions-Mädchen: Eeehh) Unique: Stop the track, let me state facts I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back (New Directions-Mädchen: Girl!) Brittany (mit New Directions-Mädchen): Fifty million 'round the world And they said that I couldn't (get it) I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't (spend) Tina (mit New Directions-Mädchen): How you gone be talkin' You act like I just got up (in it) Been the number one diva in this game (for a minute) (New Directions-Mädchen: Girl!) Unique (mit New Directions-Mädchen): I know you read the paper The one that they call a (queen) Every radio round the world know me 'Cause that's where I (be) yeah Brittany und Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva Blaine und Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): (Brittany: Na, na, na) (Yeah) Diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) (New Directions-Mädchen: Eeehh) Of a hustla, (Yeah) Of a , of a hustla Blaine, Brittany und Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen (Brittany und Unique): (Na, na, na) Diva is a female version of a hustla (New Directions-Mädchen: Eeehh) Blaine und Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): Of a hustla (Yeah) Of a, of a hustla (Mmm) Unique: When he pull up (New Directions-Mädchen: Ooh) Wanna pop my hood up (New Directions Girls: Ooh) Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler (New Directions Girls: Girl!) Brittany: Getting money (New Directions-Mädchen: Gettin' money) Divas getting money (New Directions-Mädchen: Money) If you ain't getting money Then you ain't got nothing for me (New Directions-Mädchen: Girl!) Unique: Tell me somethin' (New Directions-Mädchen: Tell me somethin') Where your boss at? (New Directions-Mädchen: Where your boss at?) Where my ladies up in here That like to talk back (New Directions-Mädchen: That like to talk back, Girl!) Brittany (New Directions-Mädchen): I wanna see ya (I wanna see ya) I'd like to meet cha (I'd like to meet ya) What you said (Not to me) She ain't no diva (She ain't no diva) Blaine und Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): (Brittany: Na, na, na) Diva is a (Ow) Female version of a hustla (Yeah!) (New Directions-Mädchen Eeehh) Of a hustla, (Yeah) Of a, of a hustla Blaine, Brittany, Unique und New Directions-Mädchen (Brittany und Unique): (Na, na, na) Diva is a female version of a hustla Blaine und Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): Of a hustla (Yeah) Of a, of a hustla (Ow) Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend (mit New Directions-Mädchen): Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in-in (this game) (New Directions-Mädchen: Game) What's your age? Was the question they asked when I (hit the stage) (New Directions-Mädchen: Stage) I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, (she getting paid) (New Directions-Mädchen: Paid) She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her (bed's made) (New Directions-Mädchen: Made) Blaine und Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen: I need them bags, uh, that money Blaine und Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen: Stick up, stick up Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen: You see them ask where that money Unique: All my ladies get it up I see you, I do the same Take it to another level No passengers on my plane Brittany und Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: I'm a, a diva (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva Blaine und Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen: This is a stick, up stick up (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen: I need them bags, uh, that money Blaine mit New Directions-Mädchen: Stick up, stick up (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen: You see them ask where that money Blaine und Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): Diva is a female version (Ohh!) Of a hustla (Yeah, diva!) (New Directions-Mädchen: Girl!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (Yeah!) (New Directions-Mädchen: Girl!) (Brittany: Na, na, na) Diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) (New Directions-Mädchen: Girl!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (I'm a diva!) (New Directions-Mädchen: Girl!) Brittany und Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey!) Trivia *Eigentlich sollte Blaine mehr Zeilen im Song haben, diese wurden aber an Unique weiter gegeben. *Es ist das zweite Mal, dass Blaine, Brittany, Tina und Wade bzw. Unique zusammen singen. Das erste Mal war Call Me Maybe. *Blaines Outfit ähndelt dem von Adam Lambert auf einem seiner Konzerte. Vergleich *Sowohl in diesem Song als auch Pinball Wizard und Boogie Shoes sang Unique am höchsten. Fehler *Als sie die Bühne entlang laufen, ist Unique vor Brittany. In der nächsten Einstellung ist jedoch Brittany vor Unique. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Diva (Song) Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce